This R13 application requests funds to partially (50%) support the Molecular Surgeon Symposium on Genetics and Genomics of Pancreatic Cancer, which will be the fourth time of the Molecular Surgeon Symposium series in the Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). The symposium will be held at the Texas Medical Center, Houston, Texas, on April 12 and 13, 2008. The overall goal of this interdisciplinary scientific symposium is to bring together scientists and physicians from diverse fields with a common interest in understanding Genetics and Genomics of Pancreatic Cancer. It will also provide a unique opportunity for trainees (postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows, medical students, and other scientists) to interact with investigators in the field of cancer research. This symposium is unique in that it will provide a forum for presenting and discussing the latest advances in pancreatic cancer research. [unreadable] [unreadable] This one and a half day symposium will consist of an opening keynote presentation with the following scientific sessions: 1). Genomic alterations in pancreatic cancer; 2). Gene expression alteration in pancreatic cancer; 3). Gene regulation and functions in pancreatic cancer-I (mouse model and k-ras gene); and 4). Gene regulation and functions in pancreatic cancer-II (Smad, XIST, CACAM6, mucin, mesothelin, SSTR, neuropilins, and PDX-1). In addition, poster session will be organized. [unreadable] [unreadable] Attendees will be invited to submit an abstract to poster section planned for the symposium that will allow all attendees, especially students, residents, and young investigators, to present their data and fully participate in discussions. We anticipate approximately 250 attendees. The limited attendance, focused scientific sessions, and highly successful poster session combined will provide an exciting forum for the exchange of ideas and will provide extensive opportunities for participation by a diverse group of scientists interested in pancreatic cancer. Funding is requested for planning and organizing the meeting and for travel and housing costs for speakers and those trainees selected for travel awards. Matching funds (50%) will be provided by the Institution to cover other costs. The Organizing/Scientific Committee will consist of members from research disciplines that represent the integrated/educational concept of the Symposium. At the conclusion of the symposium, participants should be able to: 1) understand the impact and opportunities of genetics and genomics on pancreatic cancer research; 2) discuss recent scientific advances related to molecular pathogenesis, diagnosis, and therapy for pancreatic cancer; 3) determine the future directions of pancreatic cancer research; and 4) establish a collaborative network in pancreatic cancer research. All presentations will be video-taped and presented on the "The Molecular Surgeon" website for general public access (website has been established since 1999). Furthermore, invited speakers are encouraged to submit manuscripts related to their presentations to "World Journal of Surgery" for consideration of publications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]